Blind Love
by forgetmenot89
Summary: What if Justin and Alex weren't related by blood and the only people that knew about it were Alex and her parents, Jerry and Teresa?
1. Prologue

Title: Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: What if Justine and Alex weren't related by blood and the only people that knew about it were Alex and her parents, Jerry and Teresa?  
_

-Prologue-

"We are sorry to inform you Mr. and Mrs. Russo, but you can't have anymore children," Dr. Wilkerson said.  
"Can't …have.." Teresa started.  
"What do you mean?" Jerry asked in shock.  
"Mrs. Russo is too weak. If she get pregnant ever again, she will lose the baby and possibly die herself."

The room seemed to spin. How could this happen? It's been 3 years since Justin was born and they were trying for another one. Now they can't have any more. Teresa wished to have three children. What now?

"If you still want children, there are options," Dr. Wilkerson said.  
"Options?" Teresa asked.  
"Yes, such as foster care or adoption. In fact, just yesterday, we had a lovely little girl born, but the mother was a teenage girl, and asked us to find a wonderful family for her. Would.. you be interested in adopting?"

Jerry and Teresa looked at each other. Hope seemed to light up in their eyes. If giving birth wasn't an option for them, then adoption definitely was.

"Yes," they answered at the same time. The doctor led them to the maternity ward and put them in a waiting room. Several minutes later, a nurse came out with a pink bundle in her arms. Inside was the most beautiful girl they have ever seen. She had a full head of dark hair and had beautiful big brown eyes. They sparkled as she peered at them from behind all the cloth.

"Oh Jerry she's perfect." Teresa whispered.  
"Yes, she looks just like us." Jerry said putting his arms around her.

The adoption process didn't take that long. The birth mother of the girl was elated that a family was found, and cried with appreciation that her daughter would be raised by a wonderful family.

This was how Alex Russo came to the family on August 3, 1995. Though her birthday was the 2nd.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: What if Justin and Alex weren't related by blood and the only people that knew about it were Alex and her parents, Jerry and Teresa?  
_

-Chapter 1- Twelve Years Later (May 2007)

"Max, put your cotton candy suit away!" Teresa yelled from the Sub Station.  
"But why? I'm using it." Max came in taking a bite.  
"It's in the way. This is not the place for something like this. Besides your brother is coming home soon. I want this place to be perfect."  
"It's not like he remembers it. And besides we don't know him and he doesn't know us."  
"Well he knows of you, and he's home now so you can get to know each other."  
"What kind of parents send away their kid away from home for thirteen years and don't see him all this time?" Max mumbled as he picked up the cotton candy and wrapping it around himself, ignoring the awkward stared from the customers.  
"The kind that saw potential in their talented son and wanted him to ne successful. You will understand when he gets home. Besides, we did visit him."  
"When? Where was I?"  
"In school."

"Hey mom, Harper and I want to go see Spider-Man 3, can I have some money?"  
"Alex honey, your coming home soon. You should be here."  
"Max is right there." Ales said pointing out the obvious.  
"No, I mean your other brother, Justin."  
"Oh, the lost son is finally coming home huh?"  
"Alex."  
"Come on Mom, he's probably coming home late and I'll be back by then."  
"Fine, go ask your dad for money."  
"Thanks."

Let's stop and rewind. I understand you might be confused right now. Who is Max? Was he adopted? NO. He is actually a biological son. Two years after Alex was adopted, by some miracle, Teresa got pregnant and had the mist perfect pregnancy and birth in history of pregnancies. Dr. Wilkerson said he has never seen anything like this before. So there you have it. Back to the story.

Alex walked out of the Sub Station and ran right into somebody's broad chest.

"Slow down there princess, you'll hurt yourself." A husky voice said. Alex looked up into beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Uh yeah, yeah, sorry." Alex stuttered. Straightening herself, she fixed her clothes and walked away.

"The movie was great! I still can't believe we got in without paying." Harper commented.  
"The beauty of magic. Flashing into the theatre and getting seats where nobody else could sit."  
"You know, I sometimes wonder, what if you get caught? What will happen then?"  
"I don't know, but I won't get caught, because I am Alex Russo."  
The two girls laughed as they walked into Waverly Place Sub Station.

"Alex, you're finally here!" Teresa exclaimed. "Come meet your brother!"  
"Your brother? Why would you meet Max?" Harper asked softly.  
"No, my other brother. Apparently he's 3 years older than me and smart. That's why he's only coming home now after being away from home in some boarding school for the "super smart" for thirteen years." Alex explained, putting air quotations on the super smart.  
"Wow, can't wait to meet him." Alex rolled her eyes.

They walked up stairs to the Russo apartment that was located above the Sub Station.

"Alex, meet your brother Justin." Jerry announced.  
Alex Russo felt her heart stop for a second when she looked into the same crystal blue eyes she looked into earlier that day. It was the same guy. Was this really her older brother Justin? 

"Hi, you must be Alex." He stretched out his hand. Alex just stared in shock. Her heart thumped loudly and she wondered if anyone else heard it.

"Oh my God," Harper whispered beside her. "He is gorgeous."  
"_You have no idea." _Alex thought. She realized he was still holding out his hand.  
"Ha, who does that?" she laughed. "No body shakes hands these days."  
"Sorry, Justin, she's like that." Teresa apologized. It seemed so wrong. It was like he was some special guest and not a family member.

"It's fine mom, no biggy."  
"Great. So now we know each other, what's for dinner mom?"  
"Alex!"  
"it's alright, I'm kind of hungry myself."  
"What are you 30?" Alex mumbled under her breath.  
"You're quite feisty for a 12 year old, "Justin commented.  
"And you're too….." Alex tried looking for the word.  
"What? Can't find a word?"  
"I can to!" Alex shot back.

And that was how the two siblings started their love hate fighting relationship. They fought over everything and anything, but they always had each other's back. And deep down, there was a feeling they were both trying to control. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: What if Justin and Alex weren't related by blood and the only people that knew about it were Alex and her parents, Jerry and Teresa?  
_

-Chapter 2- Three Years Later (Wizard Competition)

Alex sat in her room meditating. Today was the day of the Family Wizard Competition that would decide which Russo kid would keep all their powers. Ever since she found out about it's existence three years ago, she had an uneasy feeling in her, and everyday it grew. Right now, she felt guilty. Guilty that she was even allowed to take part in it. Yes, she was a Russo, she carried the Russo name, but she didn't have Russo blood running through her veins. Nobody knew this, not even the Wizard council. Only she and her parents knew. It didn't feel right, but could she tell the truth? What would happen to the family if the truth came out? What if because if this secret, the whole family would be punished by nobody even having a chance of keeping their powers? No, she had to stay quiet. She would do this fairly. Well, as fair as it was possible in this situation.

"Alright! Russo's you're up!" the Wizard Council judge called out. The three siblings gulped. They just watched two families go through with the competition, and watched how some won, and others lost, and how some were okay with the outcomes, and how others forever left the families. Was this what was going to happen to them? Would they still stick together? Or would this break them apart? Yes, they all had their differences, and they had their fair share of fights and sometimes wished they weren't related, but they still cared. Silently wishing each other luck, they stepped onto the open arena and prepared for what was ahead.

It was half way through the battle, so far all three were still strong on their feet and not giving up. Max looked like he was having fun and wasn't even paying attention that if he lost he would lose his powers forever. It was mainly Alex and Justin battling each other now. Their challenge now was to use all their knowledge and create a force field that would protect the other against the attack of the other siblings wand strike. This was the final challenge and the one that made Alex stop. As she watched Justin pull all his powers together to create the force field, she realized how much this meant to him. It meant to her too, but definitely not as much as him. She remembered the perfect spell for the perfect force field, and the order of which all the elements were supposed to go, but she felt she shouldn't go through with it. She felt she should lose to him. She couldn't see the one she loved, hurt. Her heart ached as she pictured his face over the past three years of knowing him.

"_I have to lose. I must. I don't have the right to carry the Russo family magic. I can't bare to see him lose." _ Alex thought to herself. She started to build the force field in reverse order making it weak. From the corner of her eye, she saw her father's eyes grow in shock. Her mother, looking confused as she saw her husband's eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Max who was having fun, making the force field and popping it like a bubble, and Justin. Yes Justin. The love of her life.

Oh I didn't tell you. Yes, Alex loved Justin as more than a brother. And remember, it's not gross, because they aren't related, and they didn't live long enough together to be considered brother and sister.

"Now, prepare your wands!" the loud voice of the judge interrupted Alex's gaze. "Send out your highest level of magic you can possibly send through your force field and break your opponents field.  
"ALEX!" her dad called. She ignored him. She knew that he knew she did it wrong. But she was determined.  
"Begin!"

It didn't take long, Justin's powers crashed right through her force field and absorbed all her powers. Weak, from not being used to being powerless, Alex collapsed on the ground.  
"The winner of the Russo family competition is Justin Russo!" There were cheers from the crowd around. Alex watched weakly, as Justin did a happy dance, which of course he would forever deny.

And this was how Alex Russo lost her powers.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: What if Justin and Alex weren't related by blood and the only people that knew about it were Alex and her parents, Jerry and Teresa?  
_

-Chapter 3- Three Months Later (Graduation, College, and Who?)

Justin's high school graduation rolled in pretty fast. It was just three months ago that they had the wizard competition, and here he was graduating and heading to New York University. Classes weren't starting for months, but as you know Justin, he likes to get things perfect. He wants to settle in, get a job, get to know people and start the semester semi familiar.

Alex was feeling depressed. In a way it was good that Justin was leaving, but staying here where everything would remind her of him, that was going to be hard.

"Alex, hurry up!" Teresa called from the living room. Grabbing her purse, Alex ran downstairs and put on a smile, and the same act she pulled with Justin for the past 3 years.  
"So you're finally leaving. I won't have to see your face here again." Alex remarked.  
"And I won't have to see yours." Justin answered. For some reason, Alex took those words in and felt an ache in her chest, brushing it aside, she pushed by him almost knocking him into Teresa's lamp for the 100th time.  
"I call the window." She yelled as she ran towards the car.

The graduation went by fast. Justin of course was the valedictorian. Alex exaggerated a very loud yawn about 10 minutes into the speech, which earned her an elbow in the side by Jerry.

For some reason, the answer to which Alex didn't know the answer, Justin asked Alex to go to the after party with him. Maybe it was because he was scared? But seriously? You're talking about a guy who hasn't been with his family for 12 years since he was a toddler. Whatever the reason was, Alex didn't care. This wasn't a chance you would give up when handed to you on a silver platter, personally signed by Justin.

There was a dance in the school gym, the chaperons were really not into the whole chaperoning deal and had a little party of their own in the cafeteria. Everyone was going wild. Somehow, alcoholic drinks were smuggled in, and half the crowd was tipsy already. The music was great as well as the lighting. Alex was very amazed at Justin's skills, as the student body president. He could really throw a party. Not a moment too soon, Alex's favorite song came on: Please don't stop the music by Rihanna. And then he showed up in front of her. Smiling.

"Alex," he said with that husky voice he rarely ever used, but Alex heard on several occasions. "Care to have a dance with me?"  
"With you?" she asked keeping up her charade, though inside she was screaming.  
"Oh please, can't you pretend to like me for 3 minutes?"  
"What makes you think I don't like you?" Alex asked and instantly regretted saying it. Justin raised an eyebrow. "Never mind, forget what I said. Let's dance."

The three minutes seemed like three hours…in a good way. They lost track of time, and Justin even forgot that Alex was his sister. The party crowded around them and cheered as they had a dance showdown. To somebody who didn't know they were "related", they looked like a pair of teenagers about ready to jump each other. And the others that knew, were too drunk to remember.

This night wasn't talked about ever again. And three days later, when Justin was leaving, Alex didn't bother saying anything. She left the house and went to hang out with Harper. It was summer vacation, and who would stay at home and be all sappy? Secretly, she slipped a card in one of his bags.

Alex came home a little after lunch. It was her shift. After changing into her work clothes and putting on her apron, she walked around taking orders from people. About half an hour later, a woman in her early 30s, walked in and sat down. She looked really upset about something. She sighed several times in the past 10 minutes. She ignored Alex when she asked to take her order.

"I wonder what's up with her?" Alex asked her parents.  
"I don't know." Teresa said. "Maybe she needs someone to talk to." Walking around the counter she walked up to the woman.  
"Are you alright? Can I help you with anything?"

Slowly, the woman looked up. Her eyes suddenly went wide. Her expression was a mixture of shock, surprise and fear.

"Is everything ok?" Teresa asked, alarmed at her expression.  
"You….you're…..you're Teresa Russo, aren't you?" she stuttered.  
"Yes, do we know each other?"  
"We met 15 years ago. I'm Elenita de Santino. You adopted my daughter."

This time, Teresa's eyes grew wide.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: What if Justin and Alex weren't related by blood and the only people that knew about it were Alex and her parents, Jerry and Teresa?  
_

-Chapter 4- Elenita de Santino (Leaving Home)

_Slowly, the woman looked up. Her eyes suddenly went wide. Her expression was a mixture of shock, surprise and fear._

"_Is everything ok?" Teresa asked, alarmed at her expression.  
"You….you're…..you're Teresa Russo, aren't you?" she stuttered.  
"Yes, do we know each other?"  
"We met 15 years ago. I'm Elenita de Santino. You adopted my daughter."_

_This time, Teresa's eyes grew wide._

Teresa Russo stood shocked. Never in her life did she think that she would ever have to face the teenage mother, now a grown woman, of her now teenage daughter. Slowly sitting down in front of her, she was silent. In the kitchen, Jerry was watching his wife, and started to grow worried. Who could this woman be and why was she making his wife wear this unpleasant expression?  
"Alex, take over for me," he instructed and headed over to his wife.  
"But dad," it was no use.

"Is everything ok?" Jerry asked.  
"Jerry Russo," Elenita said.  
"Do I know you?" he asked in surprise. The woman was beautiful. She kind of reminded him if Alex, though older.  
"Jerry, this is.. this is Elenita de Santino," Teresa started slowly. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Alex's birthmother."

When Teresa finished that phrase, Jerry plopped down on the nearest chair. He also didn't expect to see her again.

"I'm sorry to have shocked you like this. You shocked also. I never thought I'd see you again." Elenita apologized.  
"_Feelings mutual,_" both Teresa and Jerry thought.  
"Believe me I wasn't trying to look for you, I was really upset today and wondered into this part of New York. Again I apologize."  
"It's alright, we…" but Teresa couldn't finish.  
"Dad! Can you hurry up and take over? The figure skating nationals are going to be on soon, I want to see them!" Alex yelled from the kitchen.  
"Sorry about that, Alex is a very strong willed girl," Jerry apologized and got up from the chair.  
"Alex? Oh yes, I remember. Is it ok if I see her? I mean, I don't have to meet her or anything, I'm curious what she looks like." Elenita asked.

Jerry and Teresa looked at each other, having that husband – wife eye conversation. Finally agreeing on what to answer, Teresa agreed to let them actually meet.

"Alex, go see your mother," Jerry said walking into the kitchen. Giving him an odd glance, Laex headed over to the table.  
"What's up mom?" Alex asked ignoring Elenita.  
"Alex, have a seat please."  
"Oh great, I didn't do anything this time. If anything happened look for Max."

Elenita laughed. Her laugh made Alex look up at her. For a moment, the world seemed to stop spinning, and everything around them, seemed to move in slow motion. Elenita and Alex kept eye contact for what seemed like hours.

"I'm sorry, I just saw myself as a teenager for a moment," she explained.  
"Alex, you remember how I told you how and why you came to us?" Teresa asked.  
"Yes mom, you've been telling me that so many times that I'm already sick of hearing it. I know. You adopted me, because you couldn't have children anymore. I was the daughter of a teenage girl. I understand. If I got pregnant at this age, which I definitely wouldn't, I would want my child to go to a good family too. Is that all you wanted?"  
"No, that's not what I really wanted. Actually, I wanted you to meet someone."  
"Oh mom, please can this wait? I'm gonna miss the nationals."  
"Alex, figure skating can wait."  
"You like figure skating?" Elenita interrupted, suddenly very alert.  
"Yeah, though I never skated myself, we don't have the funds." Alex said and shuddered. That sounded like a sentence Justin would say, minus the figure skating part. Justin. Is he ok? Wait, getting carried away here.  
"I was a figure skater." Elenita said.  
"Really? Wow. But you said was, why?"  
"I can't skate anymore."  
"Did something happen?"  
"Well, I had issues with the sponsors because of my early pregnancy, and they finally told me I couldn't skate about 5 years after."  
"Wow. That must have been hard. I wish I could skate."

Teresa watched closely as they conversed. She saw the close resemblance the two had. Not only in appearance, but in interests and personalities.

"Alex honey, I think you should know something." Teresa interrupted. "This is your birth mother."

"What?"  
"She's right Alex. I'm the teenage mother that gave birth to you 15 years ago."  
"Wow. Really? Wow. That's cool. My birthmother was a figure skater. That is awesome." Alex said.  
Both Teresa and Elenita sighed in relief. They didn't realize that they were holding their breaths.

Elenita stayed for dinner. They explained to her that nobody else knows that Alex was adopted and she agreed to keep quiet. They established that she would be a long lost cousin on Teresa's side of the family. She enjoyed watching the nationals with Alex and was surprised at how much she knew. After dinner, she had an idea, but she decided to not say anything yet.

She came again the next day, and every day for the rest of the week. The Russos became comfortable around her, and treated her as part of the family. On Friday, Elenita took Alex to the skating rink and watched her skate. It was funny at first, considering that Alex had never set foot on ice, but by some miracle, 5 minutes later, she skated like a pro.

"Wow, you're amazing. Did you learn all that by just watching?"  
"I guess." Alex said.  
"Wow. If someone saw you, they would have thought you skated for years."  
"Really?" Alex smiled, then sighed. "But I guess my dream of figure skating will never come true."

Elenita watched as Alex skated over to the benches and started to unlace her skates. This was the perfect time. When they got back to the Sub Station, Elenita pulled Jerry and Teresa aside.

"I know I have no right to ask you of anything. I wasn't there as a parent, and I don't know her well. But during this past week, I learned a lot about Alex, and today I saw that she has great potential as a figure skater. I know you don't have the funds to let her skate, but I do have a proposition."  
"A proposition?" Jerry asked.  
"I would like to fund her."  
"What?" Teresa exclaimed.  
"Being a figure skater for most of my life, I have saved quite a lot, I also come from a rich family. My parents left me a big sum of money as inheritance two weeks ago. That is why I was upset, they passed away in a car accident."  
"Oh I'm so sorry," Teresa said.  
"Thank you. But the thing I'm trying to say is, would you let Alex go with me to Brooklyn and start training for the next competition?"  
"Go with you to Brooklyn?" Jerry asked.  
"Yes."  
"I don't know."  
"I understand if you don't agree because if who I am, but I'm doing this as a professional. Today she stepped on ice for the first time in her life, but she skated like she's skated for years. It would be a shame to not let her fulfill her dream."  
"Thank would mean she would have to live with you away from Waverly Place."  
"Yes."  
"I don't…"Jerry started.  
"Let us think about it overnight." Teresa said. Jerry glanced at her in surprise. She squeezed his thigh to keep him from saying anything. "Please stop by tomorrow around dinner. I'm sure we'll have an answer by then."  
"Alright. Thank you so much for letting me spend the day with her. Good night."

"Teresa have you lost it?" Jerry asked when they were in their bed room that night.  
"No Jerry, I'm still in my right mind. I think that this would be good for her."  
"But Alex has never lived away from home. If it was Justin, that would be one thing. And another, do you think she's trying to take her away from us? You heard her, she's rich. And you know rich people."  
"Jerry, stop giving yourself a headache. You know I know people well, and I know that she's not trying to take Alex away from us. And it's only Brooklyn. We could always visit her, or she could visit us. But it would be better for us to go instead."  
"You can't be serious."  
"Jerry. You know, that ever since she learned how to turn on the TV, she never stopped watching figure skating, and since she started to form sentences, she always talked about skating and dreamed of becoming one. This is great opportunity for her."  
"Well….well…."  
"What?"  
"She has school."  
"Elenita knows that. And that wouldn't be a problem. It's summer right now. We could transfer her to a school closer to where they will be and she could start the new year there. Jerry don't you want to see our little girl happy and fulfill her dream? And this would be good for her to keep her mind off certain things."  
"What things?"  
"Are you serious? Nevermind."

"Alex, we were wondering what would you think about living in Brooklyn?" Teresa asked at breakfast.  
"We're going to Brooklyn?" Max asked chewing on a piece of toast.  
"The question was for me not you Maxine. What's in Brooklyn?"  
"Elenita."  
"So….."  
"She offered to sponsor you for figure skating."  
"ARE YU SERIOUS?" Alex screamed. "Oh my God, this is ….this is great…. Wow, I don't know what to say… are you seriously letting me go?"  
"Yes, but you will have to start the new year in a different school."  
"That's alright, I'm sure Harper will understand. AHHHHH I can't believe this!"

After dinner, Alex was on her way to a new life in Brooklyn.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: What if Justin and Alex weren't related by blood and the only people that knew about it were Alex and her parents, Jerry and Teresa?  
_

-Chapter 5- Two Years Later (Home on Vacation)

"_Alex, we were wondering what would you think about living in Brooklyn?" Teresa asked at breakfast.  
"We're going to Brooklyn?" Max asked chewing on a piece of toast.  
"The question was for me not you Maxine. What's in Brooklyn?"  
"Elenita."  
"So….."  
"She offered to sponsor you for figure skating."  
"ARE YU SERIOUS?" Alex screamed. "Oh my God, this is ….this is great…. Wow, I don't know what to say… are you seriously letting me go?"  
"Yes, but you will have to start the new year in a different school."  
"That's alright, I'm sure Harper will understand. AHHHHH I can't believe this!"_

_After dinner, Alex was on her way to a new life in Brooklyn. _

"Alex, it's so good to see you. My have you grown." Teresa said as Alex walked through the door of the Waverly Place Sub Station. She was now 17 and he hair was cropped shorter. Her style changed from when she was 15 and her figure was more womanlike.  
"Aww mom it's good to see you too." Alex said going in for a hug. "Where's dad and Max?"  
"They went fishing. Can you believe it?"  
"Wow. I'm surprised. I thought dad hated sitting there for hours in the hot sun waiting for a fish to get on the hook."  
"I know, something happened and everyone started trying new things. Though I wish Max would stop. He decided he wants to start a quail farm. Why? I have no idea."  
Alex laughed. Her little brother was always one for surprises.  
"So.. how's….  
"Justin?" Teresa finished and Alex nodded. "He's…..good."  
"Why the pause?"  
"Well…. He's changed. He's really different now. Definitely not the Justin we all used to know."  
"In what way?"  
"Well…he got a girlfriend and they've been together for a year and a half now."  
"Wow." Alex's chest tightened. It surprised her a little. Being away these 2 years, she didn't think much about Justin, but now being here and hearing about him, made all those memories and feelings flood in.  
"Yeah, his style really changed too. I guess that's what college does to you."  
"Huh."

There was a surprise for the Russos that evening. As they were all sitting around the dinner table, eating the fish Jerry and Max caught, there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." Alex offered. She too has changed. She became more responsible. When she opened the door, she met a pair of familiar crystal blue eyes she saw some 5 years back. Focusing, her heart almost stopped.  
"Justin," she whispered.  
"Hey Alex, sup?" he said walking in. He was wearing black leather and jeans. His hair was it's usual perfect self, but his face had a small goatee. Slowly closing the door she watched his every move.  
"Oh Alex, don't close the door yet, Amanda is coming."  
"Amanda?"  
"Yeah, my girl. I said she could stay with me here." Alex looked at her parents who were shocked. There was a knock on the door and Alex answered it.  
"Hi, I'm Amanda, Justin's girlfriend." The girl was tall and had blonde hair. She was pretty, but her style was not so leathery like Justin's. Letting her in, Alex raised an eyebrow as Justin pulled Amanda in for a deep kiss. Max made gagging sounds and Jerry cleared his throat.  
"Sorry." Amanda said. Well, she seemed to have manners.

"Justin? Can I talk to you?" Alex asked.  
"Sure thing, what do you want?"  
"In Private."  
"OH. Be right back babe," Justin said kissing the read head again.

Upstairs Alex led them to Justin's old room.  
"Damn, was I a nerd."  
"You just figured that out?"  
"Hey, is that all you wanted to ask?"  
"No, that wasn't even part of it. What happened to you? You're not the same Justin that left here for college."  
"Well people change. College showed me there was more to life than just studying."  
"Oh please, when you met your clone many years back you freaked. And now this?"  
"I was the nerd back then. Now I have Amanda. All is well."  
"Justin, seriously. Don't tell me you're using magic publicly too."  
"Oh no, no. Magic, I actually forgot about it."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I don't really need it. I only did the competition to make a point that I was better than you and I did."  
"Huh, you know in some aspects you didn't change, and those should have been the things you should've changed. I don't recognize you Justin."  
"Yeah, well you're not yourself either."

The next couple days were a little awkward around the house. Justin and Amanda were all over each other almost all the time. Alex couldn't stand being in the same room, not because it grossed her out but because her heart ached from the love she felt for him and tried to hide. Teresa was worried about Alex's feelings and shocked at how Justin had changed. Jerry was observing his son's behavior and tried to ignore Amanda. Max on the other hand, found all of this amusing. By the end of the week, Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I can't stay here anymore, I have to go back."  
"I understand honey. I'm as shocked as you. Actually you're probably more shocked than me."  
"I'm sorry, I really wanted to spend some quality time, but seeing those two love birds I can't."  
"It's alright honey. Don't worry, there will be other days. Have a safe trip."  
"Thanks."  
"Where are you going?" Justin asked coming into the living room.  
"Brooklyn." Alex answered going up to her room.  
"Why?"  
"Because she lives there."  
"Alex lives away from home?"  
"Yeah, she left about a week after you went away to college. She's a figure skater."  
"A what?"  
"Whatever Justin, I don't know if I should tell you anything anymore. You seem really preoccupied with your "girl" that I don't even know why you even came home. You're not even spending time with your family." Teresa said leaving a speechless Justin.

After dinner, Alex left. Deep inside, Justin felt a pain. Did he feel back? It couldn't be. Why should he? She's just his little sister. Someone he was finally able to get rid of when he went to college. Someone he wished wasn't related to him. He shook the thought out of his mind and pulled Amanda in for another deep kiss. Yes, Amanda was just a tool. She was there to get his mind off Alex. And it was working pretty well.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: What if Justin and Alex weren't related by blood and the only people that knew about it were Alex and her parents, Jerry and Teresa?  
_

-Chapter 6- One Year Later (Nationals)

_After dinner, Alex left. Deep inside, Justin felt a pain. Did he feel back? It couldn't be. Why should he? She's just his little sister. Someone he was finally able to get rid of when he went to college. Someone he wished wasn't related to him. He shook the thought out of his mind and pulled Amanda in for another deep kiss. Yes, Amanda was just a tool. She was there to get his mind off Alex. And it was working pretty well._

Alex sat in her Brooklyn bedroom. Elenita was busy organizing her events and sponsorships so much, that she was barely ever home. In the past 3 years, Alex became quite the famous figure skater. Even people who weren't into figure skating knew of her. She was called the Miracle Skater because of her incredible ability to skate. She skated in new ways. Ways that other skaters couldn't. Her music was different and every time she skated, her choreography was different. Teresa called two weeks after the whole Justin-vacation thing, and said that Justin saw the TV performance and was really amazed. He asked to congratulate her. It made Alex happy, that Justin was still able to take time away from his precious Amanda and see her skate.

Three weeks ago, Alex visited home again, because she graduated high school and again Justin mad a surprise entrance, this time he had a different girlfriend. Her name was Sophie and she was an angel. She was pretty and had reddish hair. She was almost the same as Amanda, except of course Sophie knew that Justin was a wizard. In fact, she got him to start exercising his powers again. This made Alex not regret giving up her powers. She felt thankful. But Justin was going for the worst. He was becoming more and more not himself. She heard her mother complain that Max saw him steal a bouquet for Rosie and not care. Then Harper saw him completely trash an elderly woman. This made Alex upset. Justin wasn't that kind of guy. He would never steal and he would definitely never trash and elderly person. He was a member of the Help the Old Folk society, which he created by the way. Alex decided to visit him. Getting her keys to her red BMW convertible, Alex headed to New York University.

The campus was large. Alex wondered if she should go to university or continue skating, but skating won over the university desire. Parking in an empty space by the admissions office, she went up to the information desk.

"Welcome to NYU, how may I help you?" a familiar voice asked. It was Amanda.  
"Oh hi Amanda."  
"Alex? Hey. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm looking for Justin. Do you know where he might be?"  
"As a matter of fact I do. He's with Sophie right now in her dorm."  
"Sophie. Can you tell me where it is?"  
"Sure, it's building C room 213 on the second floor."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem, good luck." 

It wasn't hard to find the room, but it took a while to get there. Everyone she met on the way, stopped to talk to her. They were "so honored" to have the Miracle Skater on their campus and they couldn't wait to tell their families. When she got to the room, she heard giggling and felt like she wanted to cry. Taking a deep breath she was getting ready to knock when a little girl interrupted.  
"Hi Alex." Alex swirled around to look at the girl. She was surprised that there was someone so young in college.  
"Hi. Do I know you?"  
"No, but I know you. You're Justin's sister."  
"Right. You know him?"  
"Not directly, but yes." Alex looked confused. "I'm Tina, a guardian angel in training and I've been trying to look for things to do to earn my wings."  
"I see. But why are you hanging around here?"  
"Because your brother has been causing trouble and I was about to go notify the guardian angels."  
"Is that so?" Alex asked and almost feeling a light bulb going off in her head. "Can I come with?"  
"Really? You'll come with me?"  
"Sure."  
"Great, this way."

The place was definitely not in the area Alex would have thought it would be but, it was easy to find. Inside was bright and filled with angels.

"Hello, welcome to the Guardian Angel headquarters, how may we help you?" and older angel asked.  
"I wanted to find out about my brother,.."  
"Justin."  
"Yes."  
"Well he has been causing quite a lot of trouble lately. We sent out his guardian angel, so don't worry too much."  
"Huh. Ok, thanks." Alex didn't seem too convinced about the not worry too much part. She decided to head back to see Justin.

As she reached the dorm, a small voice gasped.  
"OH NO!" Alex looked over and saw Tina.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Helping."  
"So what's wrong?"  
"That girl," she said pointing to Sophie.  
"Yeah, that's Justin's girlfriend."  
"She's a dark angel."  
"A WHAT?" So this is why he was acting worse than before. He was turning genuinely bad because of her.

"Justin!" The couple stopped as they were turning away from the door.  
"Alex? What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"Again? The last time we talked, it didn't end so happy."  
"What do you care about happy? You're the one dating a dark angel."  
"So?"  
"So you know?"  
"I don't care who she is, she's my girlfriend and I love her." Love. Inside Justin cringed. He loved Alex and it made him sick. Alex felt a ping in her heart. Of course, to him she was his sister. He didn't know the truth. He would probably hate her if he did.

"Is there anything else you want?"  
"Uh….yes. Here" She handed him an envelope she remembered she had. "It's two tickets to the nationals. I hope you'll come and watch me live."  
"Thanks. I'll see if my schedule allows it." Turning around he left.

The day of the nationals came around. Alex was more than ready. Her family was here and she saw Justin with Rosie coming in. She looked over to the bleachers and frowned. Justin had just made a pregnant woman get up out of her seat and sat there instead.  
"Oh Justin, why won't you understand?"  
"Alex!" she looked up and saw Max waving at her with an enormous foam finger. He was hilarious. She waved him over.  
"Hey good luck out there."  
"Thanks Max, hey do me a favor."  
"Anything."  
"Can you tell Justin to meet me at the water fountain right now?"  
"Sure thing."  
"Thanks."

She told Elenita she'll be in a moment. She wasn't sure if he would show up or not, but he did.  
"What do you want Alex?"  
"Justin, please listen to me. Your relationship with Rosie isn't good. You're becoming less and less yourself."  
"I'm fine."  
"Fine? You call that fine? Mom told me about you last two stunts with stealing and trashing the elderly. And just now, I saw you make that pregnant woman get up just so you could sit down. What happened? Where did the Justin I know go? You used to be all about doing good and what now?"  
"Nothing is wrong with me now. I like the way things are for me."  
"Please Justin, wake up. This isn't going to lead to anything good."  
"Is there a problem?" It was Sophie not a moment too soon.  
"No, I was just leaving." Alex said glancing at Justin on last time.

It was her turn now. She stepped onto the ice and skated to the middle. Everyone was quite, waiting for what she had prepared this time. She positioned herself and waited for the music to start.

Oooooooooooh  
Oooooooooooh  
Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place

Alex loved the feel of the ice under her skates. This time, they convinced the judges to add a physical effect of wind. When she skated it felt like she was outside. It was perfect.

Like I've been wondering the desert  
For a thousand days ( ohhoh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

She glanced up to the crowd and saw how happy her family was. Max was somewhere in his own little world.

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

She glanced over to where Justin and Sophie were sitting. Sophie looked really bored. Justin was watching and trying to get Sophie to watch.

he stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind ( my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby

The crowd cheered as she made her moves and landed perfectly. She felt confident. Not only because the song that was playing was the one she wrote and sang herself but because everyone she loved was there.

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

She paused in front of Justin where the music paused, and glanced up at him. She how that Sophie was telling him something he didn't really like. The music started again and she skated on.

So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh

She glanced over again. She hoped he would get the message. He knew her voice. They tried making a band together once. But what she saw was disappointing. They were getting out of their seats and heading toward the exit. No, he couldn't leave.

I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

She was doing her spin, and from the corner of her eye she saw them walking through the door. It all happened simultaneously. As she was landing, the door closed after them. Instead of landing perfectly, her ankle gave out and Alex fell to the ice. Her head hit hard. The movement of her body earlier was sending her across the ice toward the wall. Her head hit again.

Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh

She didn't hear anything. She vaguely saw people rushing towards her on the ice, and then it was all black.

NOTE: Please enjoy the official MV for the song A Year Without Rain  
.com/watch?v=M8uPvX2te0I


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: What if Justin and Alex weren't related by blood and the only people that knew about it were Alex and her parents, Jerry and Teresa?  
_

-Chapter 7- Darkness

_She didn't hear anything. She vaguely saw people rushing towards her on the ice, and then it was all black._

Justin

For some reason, Justin felt a touch of regret for leaving before Alex's performance ended. But it was instantly removed by an unseen force. Rosie didn't like ice skating, she thought it was stupid. With some persuasion she finally got Justin to leave.

They got to the dorms and again went to Sophie's dorm. He didn't want to but the effect Sophie had on him was more than he could fight off. Yes, he turned into quite a laid back person before, but now things were different. He was completely ignoring all of his studies and was on the brink of being withdrawn from all of his classes. He only had one more year after this and he would graduate, he couldn't slack off now.

Interestingly enough, when they entered the dorm room, it was decorated. The whole place was dark only several candles illuminated the place.  
"What's all this?" Justin asked observing the area.  
"I had my friends help. Happy One Monthaverssary!"  
"Wow, you did all this?"  
"Yes, this is special. I want to spend it only with you," she said seductively and pushing him toward the bed. There was incense in the room that made him give in to whatever it was she was doing. He was giving into the darkness. Flashes of Alex's smiling face, flew by before it was all dark.

Alex

She heard faint voices, and an annoying beeping sound. Couldn't somebody turn off that annoying alarm clock? She tried to turn over and reach over to turn it off, but she couldn't move. Then it was silent.

She didn't know how much time passed again until she heard loud voices. She recognized her parents especially her mom.

"Alex, Alex honey do you hear me?"  
"Why isn't she waking up doctor?" Jerry asked.  
"You need to give her some time. She was knocked out pretty well." He explained.

Alex tried to move her fingers and toes and it worked. She made a soft moan to indicate that she already came to.  
"She's awake!" Teresa exclaimed.  
"Oh thank God." Elenita said. She was here too? Of course she was. Not only was she her birth mother but she was her skating manager.  
"Alex, can you hear us?" Jerry asked.  
"Mhm," Alex said.  
"I guess that's a yes," the doctor said. "We'll need to check her condition now."  
"Of course doctor." Jerry said.

Alex wanted to see her family. She tried opening her, but everything was dark. Maybe she didn't open them. She tried again and again and again. Each time it was still dark. She knew she was opening her eyes because she felt her eyelids opening and closing. But no matter when they were closed or opened, it was dark. The same darkness. Never changing. It couldn't. She wasn't was she?

"Why can't I see? Why is it so dark?" Alex asked.

The CT scan of her brain showed that there was damage to the brain. The part of the brain that was responsible for vision was damaged. They said it would probably be permanent.

"Of course technology is improving everyday, and we might be able to find a way to return her vision. But for right now, there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." The doctor said.

Teresa, Jerry, and Elenita sat in the hall of the hospital. There was nothing to say. Everything was said already. Alex was blind. She could no longer skate or see the world around her. How would they tell her this news? How would the rest of the kids react?

"Alex?" Teresa said softly. "We have something to say."


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: What if Justin and Alex weren't related by blood and the only people that knew about it were Alex and her parents, Jerry and Teresa?  
_

-Chapter 8- Get Better Soon (Blind Goodbye)

_Teresa, Jerry, and Elenita sat in the hall of the hospital. There was nothing to say. Everything was said already. Alex was blind. She could no longer skate or see the world around her. How would they tell her this news? How would the rest of the kids react?_

"_Alex?" Teresa said softly. "We have something to say."_

Alex sat in her ward staring into space, if that was even possible for a blind person. Her family told her the news. Though she was upset, she accepted it. She asked them not to tell Justin she was blind. There was no need to tell him. There was no point. Max was probably better off not knowing either.

Alex felt content. She lived her dream to the fullest for 3 years. She skated and loved it. Now she probably needed to concentrate on more important things. She needed to think about college. Yeah, college. That was a challenge now. She could take classes for the blind. There programs like that. She didn't want to depend on her parents for the rest of her life. Though she always wanted to skate, she knew she couldn't do it forever. She needed to get an education and a steady job. But what could a blind person do? She sighed. First things first. She needed to learn Braille.

They told Justin about what happened, minus the blindness, two days after. Not because they forgot, but he was unreachable. He made up a lame excuse like studying in the library nonstop, but they all knew better. He came to the hospital to visit Alex. Of course Rosie was there. Alex couldn't see what her expression was, but she probably looked indifferent.

"How did this happen Alex? You skated perfectly for 3 years and now what?"  
"I have a concussion that's all."  
"Will skate again?"  
"No."  
"Why? You have a talent you should go with it."  
"I'm going to concentrate on college now, and a career. You should too Justin. You should get back on track. You're graduating next year. Don't you want to fulfill your dream of becoming a doctor?"  
"My dream is right here."

Alex knew he meant Sophie.  
"Justin, you can't do that."  
"What exactly am I doing?"  
"Ruining your life. You're throwing away everything you worked for, for what? A girl?"  
"She's not just a girl Alex, she's Sophie and I love her."  
"Do you? Or maybe you just think you do. Are you sure you even remember what love is?"  
"You know what Alex? You don't know me. You don't know anything about me."  
"I know enough."  
"What ever. I'm leaving. Hope you get better soon."

She waited for the door to close before she whispered: "Me too Justin, I hope you get better soon too."

She was in the hospital for two weeks, getting tested. When she was finally discharged, she told her parents about what she wanted to do.  
"Alex, I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Mom, please. There are plenty of disabled people out there. I'm just an addition. I'm sure I can do this. Please, help me find a good school. I'll use my skating scholarship and the money I earned."  
"I don't know."  
"Teresa, I think we should let her do it."  
"Jerry."  
"Listen to me, remember how I was hesitant on letting her skate and you said she should be happy? Well, it's the same thing now. She wants to be independent and there's nothing wrong with that. If she needs help, she'll ask for it. We should let her go. She's 18 and old enough to make decisions."  
Teresa looked at her daughter. She looked so child like yet so determined.  
"Okay, we'll help you find a great school."  
"Thanks mom, thanks dad." She said stretching her arms out for a hug.

A week later Teresa and Jerry found a good school for the blind in England. Yes it was far, but they wanted the best for their daughter. They contacted the admissions office and registered Alex there. She would leave for school in a week. She would be escorted through the flight by a local agent and someone from the school would meet her at the destination.

Things weren't going so well on Justin's side. He was getting worse by the minute. He was arrogant, lied, stole, and started to drink excessively. He came home the weekend Alex was leaving, so drunk, that he was having the biggest hangover of his life in the morning.

"Where's everyone going?" he asked when he came downstairs and saw the suitcases.  
"Alex is going to England," Max said while chewing on a piece of rubber. (don't ask)  
"Why?"  
"Apparently there is a school there."  
"Can't she go to school here?"  
"I don't know. Apparently that one is better."  
"Oh." He mumbled as opened the fridge.

Justin went to the airport with them. It took skill to hide Alex's blindness from Justin. Considering that she wasn't balanced yet. They said their good byes and handed her over to the escort.  
"Alex," Justin called out.  
"What?"  
"Good luck. Have fun."  
"Thanks. You too. Oh wait you already are."  
"I mean it. Have a safe trip and come back soon."  
Alex was silent. Her heart ached. She sighed and nodded. He turned around and didn't see her stumbling through the airport with the escort holding her arm. Though he was denying it, he loved her. And he thought it was forbidden. This feeling was more vivid because Sophie wasn't there, and that was why her wanted her with him. So that she could make him blind to what was going on inside him.

"Bye Alex." He whispered.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: What if Justin and Alex weren't related by blood and the only people that knew about it were Alex and her parents, Jerry and Teresa?  
_

-Chapter 9- Two Years Later (Home Again)

_Alex was silent. Her heart ached. She sighed and nodded. He turned around and didn't see her stumbling through the airport with the escort holding her arm. Though he was denying it, he loved her. And he thought it was forbidden. This feeling was more vivid because Sophie wasn't there, and that was why her wanted her with him. So that she could make him blind to what was going on inside him._

"_Bye Alex." He whispered._

Two whole years have passed since Alex left New York. She was back now, without an escort and a pro with her walking stick. She did well in college and learning Braille was easier than she thought. Alex wasn't the same 18 year old girl anymore. She was 20. She looked like a sophisticated young woman, wearing Chanel shades and nude lipgloss. Her clothes were mostly black, consisting of mostly skinny jeans, mini skirts, tshirts, belts, and one or two dresses. Some of her clothes had some colors in them. She was coming home now, because she was able to transfer to a school closer to home. She missed her family. Especially…. She sighed whenever she thought of him. She heard that he barely passed all his classes and finally graduated and for the past year, he's been doing nothing but causing trouble around Manhattan. Apparently he was still with Sophie.

"Long time no see stranger," a small voice came out of no where. Alex stopped. I sounded familiar. But who? "aren't you going to turn around?"  
"sorry, whoever you are, but even if I did, I wouldn't be able to see you."  
"So it's true."  
"Excuse me?"  
"That you're blind."  
"Apparently. But, seriously who are you?"  
"Tina. Remember?"  
"Tina…..tina….OHHHHH Tina. The angel in training."  
"Yep, except I'm not in training anymore. I got my wings, and I've been assigned to you."  
"Aww congratulations. To me? Really? Wow."  
"Yep."  
Tina helped Alex get into a taxi and they headed toward Waverly Place.

"Alex, honey, you're home. I'm so glad" Teresa called out and ran over to her daughter.  
"Hi mom." Alex hugged her mom.  
"Hey Alex, you look great. What's with the stick?" Max asked walking up.  
"Ah, you know, the new style in England." She lied. And of course Max being Max, nodded and went in for a hug.  
"Alex!" a booming voice came from behind.  
"Dad!" she squeaked as she was being air deprived by her father's bear hug.  
"Oh my baby girl is home. I'm so glad. You look great"  
"Thanks dad. Hey where's Harper?"  
"Oh you didn't hear? Harper went away to California to a fashion school. She sent in one of her designs to a fashion contest, and apparently she won a scholarship." Teresa explained.  
"Wow, so Harper really did it with her unique fashion." They all laughed remembering her ridiculous outfits.

Alex didn't ask about Justin, she knew what the answer would be, and they didn't mention him because they didn't want to worry her.

It was after dinner, when she was sitting on the balcony, that Justin came home completely drunk. He ran into things and broke Teresa's lamp again. He stumbled his way through the living room, mumbling about how life was great and horrible at the same time.

"Son, you need some air," Jerry said calmly. There was no use arguing with him.  
"Air. Right. " he turned and stumbled toward the balcony.  
"Justin, you really need to stop doing this. You're hurting yourself." Teresa said.  
"Oh no. No I'm not." He slurred. "I'm not hurting myself, not even a tinsy bit. I'm living the dream. Great girlfriend. What do you need?"  
"Justin, there's more to life than just that."  
"Yep, you're right. There's parties and friends. Now I understand Alex. She knew what living was."  
Alex listened carefully, and smiled. "_Oh Justin, when can you understand that this isn't the same"_, Alex thought. She heard a groan and a struggle, and she assumed that he fell over the threshold.

"Hey Justin" he froze and looked around.  
"Alex? Is that you?"  
"No I'm a hallucination."  
"Oh."  
"JUSTIN!"  
"Wah?"  
"Are you serious? What are you doing to yourself?"  
"Not you too."  
"Justin, mom is right. Why can't you see what you're doing to yourself?"  
"I'm fine."  
"No you're not. And you know what? You're beginning to sound like a broken record. I'm fine, I'm fine. Do you not know anything else? You were the student body president, straight A student."  
"Ok, I'm great. Happy?"  
"Justin."  
"What?" he whined.  
"why can't you return to the Justin I knew when we first met? The Justin I liked? The Justin before Sophie. Even before Amanda."  
"That Justin was lame."  
Alex was silent. She didn't know what to say to this. No he was not? THAT was a lame answer. If she was going to answer, it was going to be better.

"Why haven't you looked at me since we started talking?"  
"What?"  
"Ever since we started talking, you either stared at the sky or in your lap. You never faced me."

Alex was silent. What could she say? Definitely not, oh you didn't hear? I'm blind and I can't see you. Yeah, right, that was going to happen.

"Well?"  
"Because…."  
"Because what?"  
"You…..disgust me."

They both felt their heart ache after those words. Alex of course didn't mean it. Disgust? That could never happen.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: What if Justin and Alex weren't related by blood and the only people that knew about it were Alex and her parents, Jerry and Teresa?  
_

-Chapter 10- Moral Compass (Welcome Back Justin)

_Alex was silent. What could she say? Definitely not, oh you didn't hear? I'm blind and I can't see you. Yeah, right, that was going to happen._

"_Well?"  
"Because…."  
"Because what?"  
"You…..disgust me."_

_They both felt their heart ache after those words. Alex of course didn't mean it. Disgust? That could never happen._

"Alex! Alex!" Tina called running into Alex's room.  
"Tina what are you doing here?" she asked putting down her Brailled literature textbook.  
"Bad news! Very very bad news!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's Justin!"  
"What about him?" Alex began to worry as she sat up straight on her bed.  
"He stole the moral compass and took it to the dark side."  
"What?"  
"Everyone will be controlled by them soon. We need to do something!"  
"But what? I'd help but I can't see."  
"We need to get it back before it's too late!"  
Alex but her lip.  
"If only I was able to see for a day." She mumbled.  
"What?" Tina asked.  
"Oh nothing."  
"You said if only you could see for a day."  
"Yeah, but forget it."  
"No, I think there is a way."  
"A way?"  
"Yes, you can borrow sight for 24 hours."  
"Where? Can you take me there?"  
"Ok, let's go." Tina helped Alex get up and led her to the lair. They entered into the wizard world.

"Are we there yet?"  
"Don't tell me you're going to start that?"  
"Sorry."  
"We're almost there. Just a few more feet."

They stopped in front of a door that read "24 Hour Sight Clinic", of course only Tina saw the sign. Opening the door they entered into a large room with a single desk in the middle and nothing else.  
"Hello?"  
"Anybody here?"

"Yes?" came a voice, even Tina didn't know where it came from.  
"We came to ask for help."  
"What kind of help?"  
"I need to borrow sight for 24 hours."  
"Why should I let you borrow sight?"  
"Because my brother Justin is in trouble and I need to help him, and I can't because I'm blind."  
"For personal gain huh?"  
"Not really."  
"Oh?"  
"He was influenced by a dark angel to steal the moral compass from the guardian angels."  
"I see. Alright. I agree."

In an instant, Alex was able to see.  
"But remember, 24 hours from now, you will go back to your original state."  
"I understand, thank you so much.

Tina and Alex ran out to go help Justin. As they ran through the wizard world, Alex realized that she was powerless, because Justin was the family wizard. They stopped by the "24 Hour Power Rental", to borrow some powers for 24 hours.

It didn't take long to find the dark angels. They were located on the roof of the largest bank in New York. They reached there just as Justin was handing over the compass.  
"Justin stop!" Alex yelled.  
"Alex? What are you doing here?" he turned still holding the compass, which made the leader mad.  
"I'm here to stop you, you idiot. Don't you know what will happen if you hand it over?"  
"Everyone will be bad."  
"yes, and that's not going to be good."  
"Obviously, it'll be bad."  
Alex looked at him dumbfounded. As she stared, he gave her a weird look and turned to hand the compass over again.  
"Justin don't!" Alex lunged forward, grabbing the compass.  
"What the?"  
"I won't let you do this!"  
"Alex? How did you…? What…? Huh?"  
"It's called borrowing powers genius. And I'm taking this with me."  
The word genius trickled through his brain bringing back faded memories of high school days. He did look happy. He snapped back into reality and ran after Alex snatching the compass back.  
"I don't think so."  
"Justin…hand it over…"  
"Never. I like this life, and if more people knew it, we would live in perfect chaos."  
"Do you hear yourself?"  
"Crystal clear."  
"Uh, Justin? We don't do crystal." One of the darkies said.  
"What ever, it's just an expression."

Alex stared at Justin and Justin stared back. This wasn't going well. She didn't plan anything. Justin was always the planner, but now….

"Justin, before you hand the compass over, I'd like to say something."  
"What?"  
"ever since I met you some 5 years ago, we fought. We barely ever had a peaceful day, where I didn't play a prank on you and we didn't yell at each other. To the surrounding people, it seemed like we hated each other. But we both know, that we didn't. That was our way of showing that we care."  
Justin nodded. Alex noticed that he was thinking back so she continued.  
"I always caused trouble for you and made you clean up my messes. But that only made you better. Remember? You'd never admit it, but I knew. You had goals. Great goals and I was jealous of you. But now…. … …not so much. I don't envy your life now. I envy your past. And I'd really like to start envying you again. But I guess you chose your path, so I can't do anything about it."  
Alex turned to leave.  
"Wait." Alex smirked. She knew that the envy and jealousy part would get to him.  
"You? Alex Russo envied me? Wow. I must been great."  
"You have no idea," Alex whispered about both points and kept walking.

It didn't take long. Within seconds, Tina and Alex heard running footsteps and heavy breathing.  
"Guys wait up! This thing is heavy!"  
The girls turned around and watched Justin struggling with the compass. They laughed.  
"Need a hand?"  
"I'll take that." Tina said. "I'll go bring it back to where it belongs."

They walked silently to the SubStation.  
"So what happened to Sophie?"  
"We broke up."  
"Mm."  
"Yep."

"So you envied me."  
"Nah, I just said that because I know you all too well."  
Justin stopped Alex by her arm and looked at her straight in the eye. Their hearts thumped loudly and both wondered if the other heard.  
"Thanks."  
"Ewww. What's with the sappiness." She said turning toward the substation.  
"Alex" he groaned.  
"Welcome back Justin," she said sitting down at a table and smiled. Then everything was black. 


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: What if Justin and Alex weren't related by blood and the only people that knew about it were Alex and her parents, Jerry and Teresa?  
_

-Author's Note-

CONGRATULATIONS! You have finished reading. I know you guys are disappointed that it ended so quickly. But don't be sad. There is a sequel coming called: Tattoos, Music and Careers

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you in the sequel side.


	13. Chapter 12

I'd like to apologize if I offended anybody with this. I understand that I don't understand what it's like to be blind, and I am sorry if I offended anyone by writing the way I did. This is a fiction story where things are almost always exaggerated. I didn't have any intent on getting under somebody's skin. If I hurt somebody's feelings, I'm sorry. This is a fanfiction, and there are also other things that don't happen in real life.


End file.
